


Use as Intended

by aviatrix8



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Gen, Humor, The Elite Four can be douchebags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatrix8/pseuds/aviatrix8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Elite Four use Iori’s gas mask for something it was not intended for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use as Intended

**Author's Note:**

> A little reminder that the Elite Four can act like dumb kids. (I imagine this would take place pretty early during their high school career…)

“I’m bored,” announced Jakuzure, from her usual seat on the couch. She was blowing up party balloons one by one, and letting them fly across the student council room, much to the annoyance of the other two boys in the room.

“You’re always bored,” retorted Inumuta, as he typed at his laptop. “There’s no need to remind us, constantly.” Inumuta swatted at the balloon that randomly whizzed by his ear, and ignored the raspberry that Jakuzure blew at him.

“Well, it’s always boring before Lady Satsuki arrives, and there’s only you boys to look at.”

Sanageyama was wandering aimlessly around the room, dodging the occasional stray balloon, when something caught his eye.

“Looks like Iori forgot his gas mask again,” said Sanageyama, as he picked it up off the stool beside Inumuta. He casually spun it around by its elastic, with one finger.

“Don’t do that,” said Inumuta, without looking up. “You’ll stretch out the elastic.”

Sanageyama ignored this, and was eyeing the whirling orange mask thoughtfully.

“Y'know… I bet this thing would make a great slingshot,” mused Sanageyama, out loud.

He gave Jakuzure a sidelong glance, and both of them grinned wickedly.

Inumuta sighed, as he read their minds. “Please don’t tell me you’re going to do, what I think you’re going to do…”

Jakuzure frowned at him. “Don’t tell me you’re going to rat us out, you mutt.”

Inumuta pushed up his glasses, causing them to gleam in the light.

“I was just pointing it out…” He turned on his stool, allowing the others to see a similar grin, mirrored upon his face. “I never said that I wouldn’t participate.”

***

Iori returned to the student council room, the look of annoyance obvious on his face, without the gas mask covering it.

“This is starting to get irritating,” he muttered under his breath. Iori knew he should just leave his gas mask hanging around his neck, or up on his forehead; but he just hadn’t gotten used to wearing the darn thing for long periods for time, yet…

His brow then wrinkled, as he realized that there was no one in the room.

_Where is everyone?_ thought Iori to himself. _They were just here, and Lady Satsuki should be arriving momentarily…_

It was then that heard faint voices, coming from the direction of the balcony. Curious, Iori walked over in that direction; as he came closer, he could hear the voices more clearly.

“A little more to the right this time, Sanageyama. About 30 degrees, or so.”

“How the hell am I supposed to know how much that is? I dunno why I’m bothering to listen you, anyways… Last time, we totally missed, even with your so-called calculations!”

“You honestly think you’re going to hit something from up here, without my calculations? You have to take in account the trajectory and windage, and–”

“Both of you shut up, and throw already! We didn’t spend the all that time making these for nothing!”

Iori stepped out onto the balcony, with some trepidation. Standing by the edge of the balcony and looking down, were three of the Elite Four, with their backs turned towards him. At their feet were several buckets filled with… Water balloons?

Iori’s eyes widened.

“Are you guys throwing water balloons off the tower, onto the students below?” he blurted out in dismay, as the others turned to look at him. “That’s worse than spitting off the top of a skyscraper!”

He then noticed the item in Sanageyama’s hand, still loaded with a water balloon. “And why are you using my gas mask to do so?” snapped Iori.

“Aw, lighten up, Iorin,” giggled Jakuzure, as Sanageyama twirled the gas mask idly, although with a somewhat guilty expression on his face. “Ask nicely, and we’ll let you have a go next!”

“I just want my gas mask back!” protested Iori angrily. “Preferably without a water balloon in it!” He walked over to snatch the mask away from Sanageyama.

“Whoa there, short stuff!” said Sanageyama, who held the still spinning mask mask high enough, so that Iori couldn’t reach it. “I might drop this off the tower, if you don’t watch it…”

“Is that a threat?” snapped Iori, still trying to reach up for the mask, on tiptoe.

Sanageyama’s eyes widened. “Nah, I’m serious! Be careful, okay?”

“Give me back my mask then!”

It was then that a familiar face appeared at the entrance of the balcony.

“What are you all doing out here?” growled Gamagori. “Lady Satsuki will be here at any minute now–”

At that precise moment, Iori finally managed to swat at Sanageyama’s hand; caught off guard, the taller boy stopped twirling the gas mask, slingshotting its contents in the direction of the doorway… With predictable results.

There was silence, as Gamagori slowly wiped water and fragments of coloured rubber, off his face.

As the others stared, dumbfounded, Sanageyama was the first to recover.

“Here’s your mask back!” he said hastily, dropping it into Iori’s hand. He and the other two Elite Four members each grabbed a water balloon bucket and ran off, leaving Iori to face Gamagori’s wrath, alone.

“What is the meaning of this, Iori?!” yelled Gamagori, suddenly growing large enough to block up the doorway.

“I swear! This wasn’t my idea!” protested Iori, trying to hide the offending weapon behind him.

It might’ve gone badly for Iori then, if he wasn’t saved (perhaps inadvertently) by Jakuzure.

“Water balloon fight!” she shrieked, chucking a balloon directly at the back of Gamagori’s head.

As the big man whirled around, Iori hastily snatched up one of the remaining buckets of balloons and squeezed past him; that was the cue for the rest of them to take up defensive positions behind the furniture, and begin lobbing water balloons at one another.

Unlike everyone else, Inumuta quickly ran over to the bar to stash his laptop safely behind it, before starting to throw balloons, as well; while Iori (who had terrible aim) began to use his gas mask for a purpose it was not intended for…

***

“Explain to me again why the student council room is soaking wet?” asked Lady Satsuki later, raising one of her impressive eyebrows.

The other student council members (still dripping wet) pointed at each other accusingly; it was worth noting that no one pointed at the same person.

“It was their fault!” they all chorused.


End file.
